


Eleutherophillia

by kreecherkai



Series: Broken Not Defeated [3]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: It will help better explain later, Mention of torture, growing too fast, its terrible, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreecherkai/pseuds/kreecherkai
Summary: Mark promised his sister freedom.





	Eleutherophillia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue to Phobophobia. It will give you a small, very small insight into the horrors of what has happened to some children in the world.
> 
> Ps. Sorry its so rushed, I was trying to get it posted for a bit, but the site kept going up and down and then work and then alllllllll this concert fun was happening. But I'm back, I'll start posting again soon!

                Mark knew there were bad people in the world.  At six he and his older sister had been snatched off the street.  He was chained and locked away.  Beaten when he didn’t obey.  Touched, cut and prodded.  It was only six months later when his sister took a particularly rough hit to the head.  She never recovered; but before she died, she made him promise.  She made him promise to never give up hope, to not let them win, to escape and be free. 

 

                He met Youngjae a few months later.  The young boy had been snatched from an orphanage.  He had been beaten savagely before he had even made it to the chains where all the kids were kept.  As luck would have it, he was placed into the set next to Mark.

                Mark was sure Youngjae was an angel.  As busted as his face had been, as marked as the rest of his body was, Youngjae still smiled and greeted him.  A sincere smile.  It was that day Mark swore with everything he was that he would protect that smile.

 

                Mark became more pliant as long as Youngjae was left alone.  He would obey.  He would be quiet.  Any whippings he took, he took them for Youngjae.

                Two years, maybe, it may have been three and Mark was slowly losing hope of ever escaping.  They were never given the opportunity to try and fight their captors.  They were underfed, only let off the chains one at a time, kept weak, some even kept drugged.  Kids started to dwindle away around them at rapid paces until it was only four left in the chain room.  But still Youngjae would smile and tell him wild fantastic stories when they were together, his bright smile always lighting up the room.

 

Youngjae’s smiles became his beacon of hope.

 

It was a cold night that the door to their room creeped open.  The night had been a blessed night, none of them had been removed from the chains that day, the only indication that someone had been home was the loud music that was currently playing through the halls. 

Mark watched with apt attention as a bloody swollen leg slipped into view, follow by a twisted hand dragging a body.

 

Out of all the children that had been, there had always been one that was allowed to wander free.  Although free may not be the opportune word.  Mark remembered the child being dragged from the red room to the black room by his hair.  He also had the displeasure of watching the young boy take a beating to the legs with a bat.  The sickening sounds of bones cracking under the pressure took a long while to leave his mind.  The boy never cried out either, never screamed, it was unnerving.

 

But now, the boy crawled the portion of the wall to the light switch, staring up at the hook next to it that held the keys.

“Please.”   Mark whispered, startling everyone in the room.  “Please.”  Mark held his breath as the boy looked over at him and nodded, holding a twisted finger up to his lips.

It took longer than anything Mark had ever needed to wait for.  But the boy finally was able to knock the keys off the hook.  His ruined fingers doing their vest to lift and cart the ring to where Mark was.

 

                They escaped that night.  The five of them out of the many children that had once been there; escaped through bloody walls, following the crooked fingers of the young boy that freed them.  Mark did his best to carry the broken boy.  But he was weak, and it was cold.  Mark had to set him down to catch his breath, continuously looking over his shoulder.

                “Go.”   Came broken whisper.  It was all Mark needed.  He grabbed Youngjae and the other two and took off.  Looking over his shoulder long enough to see the broken boy pull himself behind a dumpster.

 

                They found a semblance of safety in the next town over.  A kind woman had watched them sneak from the shadows of a train station.

                “You come stay with me.  There is plenty of space.”

                Wary but weary they followed, they were brought to a bright home with children playing on the front lawn.  Children who were happy and free. 

                Free.

                They were free.  He and Youngjae, and the other two that he never learned their names on their wild journey.  He did later that night as they were settled into a room together.

                “Yugyeom.”  One said, holding his thin still bleeding hand out.  “This is BamBam, he’s still too scared to talk.”  The other boy was huddled close to Yugyeom and Mark vaguely remembered them both being chained next to each other.

                It took weeks before they stepped outside of their room voluntarily (the trip to the hospital was in itself an experience for anyone involved).  Mark was always wary of letting the other kids get too close.  Always sitting in front of their small group with a glare.  He wasn’t going to let anything else happen to them.  Many of the other children kept clear, noting that they were strange and never wanted to play but just sit and listen to Youngjae read.

There was one that didn’t seem to find Mark’s icy demeanor off putting.  Jackson.  Mark was sure that was his name.  If Youngjae wasn’t reading he would always sit, right in front of Mark and then start talking.  Of anything and everything.  Even asking questions he would never get answers to.  He was only quiet when Youngjae read, but even then, Mark felt he was too close.  Way too close.              

                “Leave us alone.”  Mark growled out one afternoon, having enough of Jackson’s loud voice disturbing their quiet time.

                “I just wanna be friends.”  The boy smiled.

                “Well we don’t want to be friends with you.”

                Jackson smiled sadly at his hands.  “No one ever really does.”  He left, with shoulders slumped in defeat.

                “That wasn’t nice Markie.”  Youngjae whispered. 

                “I don’t care.  He was annoying me; he has been annoying me.”  Mark huffed, “why can’t he just leave us alone?”

                “No one ever wants to be alone Mark.”  Youngjae whispered.  “You know that.  And he never plays with the other kids.  They all seem fed up with him too.”

                “I can see why.”

                “You know we are safe here right?”

                “No.  No I don’t know we are safe.  I don’t know these people, I don’t trust these people.  What if this is just like the other place, but nicer, what if the same things start happening.  What if they come back.  Youngjae what if they find us again.”  Mark huffed in defeat as he let his worries cloud his mind.  He felt so unnerved around happy kids.

                “We need to learn to trust again.”

                “I trust you guys, that’s all I need.”

                “Mark, you spend all your energy protecting us and keeping us safe from any threat.   But I’m worried who is gonna protect you when the time comes for it.  For once, can we be the kids we were supposed to be.  I think it will be okay to make new friends.  To have some trust.  To let go just a little of the pain you’re holding onto.”

                Mark huffed.

                “Markie.  At least go and apologize.”

                “No.”

                And then Youngjae placed his forehead on Mark’s shoulder and said the two words that always had him doing anything.  “For me?”

                “Fine.”  He huffed, giving Yugyeom a stern nod to watch over the others as he left.  Anything for Youngjae.

                He found Jackson outside, sitting in the middle of the grass lawn with coloring supplies all around him.

                “Hey.”

                “No!”  Jackson yelled, throwing his body over the book in his lap.  “Don’t look.”

                “I wasn’t!”  Mark said, eyebrows furrowing as Jackson peered up at him.

                “What do you want?  You already said I couldn’t be friends with you.”

                “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”  Mark kicked at the ground.  “I was told that it wasn’t nice of me to do so and to apologize.”

                “I’m sorry I was annoying.”  Jackson whispered.  Sitting up, pulling the book back into his lap.  Mark chanced a glance at the page, his widening at the red he saw there.

                “What is that?”  Mark came closer, bending down to tear the book away from a cowering Jackson.

                “No, please, no one is supposed to see those!”

                The paper was covered in red, distinct drawings showing a small stick figure curled on the ground while a bigger one stood above them with their arm raised, a bloody knife drawn over the end of the raised arm.

                “What is this?”

                “The reason I’m here.”  Jackson whispered.  “The people that had me weren’t really the nicest people.”  He gave Mark a grim smile and lifted the hem of his shirt.  “This was from the night I managed to get outside and someone saw me.”  There was a jagged broken scar down Jackson’s side.  The nice lady here took me in afterwards.”

                “Why are you drawing it?” 

                “It was a suggestion from the brain lady I go see.  She’s really nice, but she thought it would be better for me to explain everything if I drew it all.  I didn’t talk to well when I first got here.  So it was easier for everyone.  But it has helped with the nightmares, I don’t get them so much anymore.”  Jackson smiled at him and Mark felt his stomach twist.

                “We were hurt too.  All we have is each other and I’m the oldest so I’m really scared someone is gonna take them away from me and hurt them again.”

                “I would never hurt them!  Youngjae’s reading is the best, and BamBam is so cute, but I’m sure he won’t let me hug him, but he looks like a little bear when he’s on Yugyeom’s back.   Jackson pulled the book out of Mark’s hands and flipped to a clean page.  “My only friends went on a very long trip in search of something, and I was really lonely.  You guys remind me of them.  I’m sorry that I annoyed you.”

                “Come sit with us!”  Mark blurted, his stomach twisting more at Jackson’s sad smile.  “Besides, Youngjae will probably pout at me if I don’t show that I did apologize.”

                “If that’s okay with you!”  Jackson smiled and started collecting all his markers.

                “Your other friends, where did they go?”  Mark asked as they walked back.

                “Oh, Jaebum thought he had a lead on his sister.  She was taken by some group and he went to go look.  Jinyoung has always been his travel person though so they went together.  Before his family was killed, they would put away bad people.  Sadly the bad people still wanted to punish Jae’s family and took her, now Jae leaves whenever he hears anything about anything.  This time it was the next town over, so I don’t think the trip will be that long.”

                Mark stopped cold, so many kids had been pulled in and out of the chains, so many faces that Mark could possibly help remember. 

                “Do you have a picture of her?”

                “Who? 

                “The sister.”

                “Oh, no, Jaebum has the only picture.  Jae doesn’t have many personal things, but that’s one that he always keeps on his person.  Why?” 

                Mark bit his lip.  There were many kids that went through those rooms.  But he didn’t want to be the one to tell Jackson that there were worse things in this world than what he had already been through.  “We are from the next town.  Maybe we might have recognized her.”

                “Oh!  Well maybe they will be back soon, so you can see.  He usually checks in every few days.”

                “Alrighty then.”  They approached their group, Yugyeom and Youngjae whispering quietly as BamBam was cuddled into Yugyeom’s shoulder.  Youngjae gave Mark a blinding grin as he sat next to him, extending a shy smile to Jackson as he slowly sat next to Mark.

                “Hello Jackson.”  Youngjae whispered.

                “HI.  Sorry If I was too loud before.”

                “Nonsense, I find you funny.  BamBam finds you really funny.  You are quiet a shock to our little group.” 

                There was a sniff and all eyes looked over to BamBam who was now crawling into Yugyeom’s lap.

                “He’s okay, just woke up is all.”

                They all nodded.  Mark knowing that they all have been prone to have nightmares.  Youngjae pouted sadly at the small boy and sighed.

                “You mind if I read aloud Jackson?”

                “I like listening to you read, its soothing.”  Youngjae beamed at Jackson and opened his book to the last marked page.

~`~

                Mark stood by the window to their shared room.  It had been rough trying to get BamBam back to sleep.  His nightmares had become worse, and the boy only wanted to sleep less and less.  They had spent most of the early evening trying to get him to sleep.  Finally, he only felt safe enough sandwiched between Youngjae and Yugyeom in a bed.  It was a tight fit; and Mark was sure a single gust of wind would blow Yugyeom off if BamBam hadn’t had such a tight hold on him.  But they were all sleeping.

                “Mark?”

                Mark stood straight, startled.  He saw a shadow sitting up on another bunk. 

                “Mark why are you still up?”  Jackson yawned out, standing from his bunk.

                “I couldn’t sleep.”

                “You okay?”

                “I’m fine.”

                “Are you sure.”

                “Just go to sleep Jackson.”  Mark whispered harshly.

                “Sorry.”  Jackson whispered back, in the weeks they have known each other Jackson has learned to leave Mark be when he says so.  Even still as he settled back into his bunk he stared at Mark by the window.  “If you need to talk, or just want someone to listen, I’m here.”

                Mark bit his lip and looked out the window.  Once more checking for any signs of intruders.

                “I’m scared Jackson, I’m scared they’ll come looking for us.  It’s been weeks, but I’m so scared they’ll find us.  We escaped so easily.”

                There was a creek, soft padding of feet across the carpet.

                Mark sniffed, his eyes becoming gritty with tears as he stared at the front lawn, watching the shadows move.  “I’m so tired, but I’m too scared to sleep.  I’m not strong enough to keep protecting them.  I keep thinking the moment I close my eyes, that’s the moment one will be taken.  I promised my sister I would be free, but it still feels like I’m in that room, chained back to the wall.”

                “Mark.  You won’t lose them.”  Jackson set his hands in front of Marks crossed arms, palms up for Mark to take.  “You keep protecting them.”  Mark dropped his hands into Jackson’s, smiling slightly as Jackson’s thumbs ran over the back of them.  “And I will protect you.”  Mark snorted, remember earlier that day where Jackson tripped over air running to cuddle BamBam.  “Hey!  I may not seem much, but I am strong.  And I protect my friends.”  Mark gave the smiling boy a small smile, a few tears falling. 

                “You promise?”

                “I promise.”  Mark stepped forward into Jackson’s arms, pressing his face into the boy’s neck.  “I won’t ever let you down Mark.  I promise, you hear me?”

                Mark nodded, pulling Jackson closer. 

                “How about you go lay down and I’ll stay up and watch over everyone?”

                Mark shook his head.

                “Okay, how about we lay some pillows down next to their bed.  Anyone wanting them will have to step on us.  Not a chance for anything to happen.  How’s that?”

                “Okay.”  Mark whispered into Jackson’s neck.  Smiling softly as the boy quietly whooped in victory.

~`~

                Mark sat up quickly, a scream on his lips, hands thrown in front of his face.  Soft morning light was streaming through the open window.

                “Window.”  Mark panicked, standing on shaky legs to investigate the bed he had been guarding.  Three heads, all pressed closely together, soft snores indicating they were still breathing.

                “Mark, its okay.”  Jackson said slowly, sitting up next to his legs.  “It’s okay.”

                “But the window.”  Mark said as he stared at it.

                He felt a gentle graze to his hand.  “Markie, its okay.  Sit down, it’s okay.”

                “But Jacks.”  He tangled his fingers with Jackson’s desperate.  “It wasn’t open.”

                “Markie, you’re still dreaming.  I need you to sit down and take a deep breath for me.”

                “But.”

                “Its okay Markie.  Come here, sit down.”  There was a tug to their tangled fingers and Mark found himself follow it.  Slowly sitting so that his back was pressed to Jackson’s chest.  “There you go.  Deep breaths, really deep breaths.  Close your eyes and breath.  You’ll see there is nothing wrong.”

                “But the kids.”

                “Will be okay, Markie, I won’t let anything happen.  I need you to wake up fully though.”

                Mark nodded, closing his eyes and breathing deep.  His grip on Jackson’s hand tightening as fear started pressing down on his chest.

                “No, no Markie, its okay.  The kids are fine, its okay.  I want you to open your eyes.”  Mark shook his head in panic.  “Markie,” Jackson’s arms wrapped tightly around his middle, his nose burying into Mark’s neck.  “I wouldn’t let anyone step foot in this room, I promise you.  Please I need you to breath and open your eyes.”

                On a whimper Mark allowed his eyes to slide open.  His eyes adjusted quickly to the soft light of the morning.  But the window was closed.

                Mark pressed a hand to his mouth and whimpered out a cry.  Feeling Jackson maneuver him, so his face was pressed into his neck.

                “Its okay Mark, it’s okay.”

                “I thought they had found us.”

                “I know.”  Jackson’s hand tangled into his hair and pressed him hard against his chest.  “I know you did.  I had the same problem after I was brought here.  It will all be okay.  I promise Mark.  I will make it okay.”

~`~

                After that night the waking terrors became worse.  Mark woke up half the house screaming cause all he could see was Youngjae covered in blood.  Pressed himself into corners with his hands placed together as if he was chained again.  Even woke one-night crying in pain after a rough beating, his bruises having long since healed.

                Each night Jackson was there to talk him awake, to make him see that it was all in his head.

                Mark was grateful for Jackson.

~`~

                “Mark, I want you to meet someone.”  Jackson said, slowly rubbing Marks shoulder as he stared blankly out the window.  It had been another few sleepless nights of dreams.

                “Someone?”  Mark whispered.

                “Yes, my friends Jaebum returned.”

 

                Jaebum turned out to be about his age, another boy named Jinyoung stood silently behind him as Jaebum asked Mark careful questions.

                “My sister was snatched just like you Mark.  We don’t know if she’s still alive, but I want you to know that there is a whole community of people out there looking for this group that you escaped from.  My father was a founder of it, they have since moved underground since his death, but they are still widely at work to put this entire trafficking cell to rest.  Anything you can tell me, anything you can remember, could be helpful to them.

                Mark nodded, his head feeling fuzzy from too little sleep.  He tried to remember, but his brain kept pulling forth the young boy with broken limbs, the tired smile he gave Mark as he told him to leave.

                “I just left him there.”  He whispered.  “I left him.”  He pulled his knees to his chest and slowly began to cry.

                “Jackson, what’s wrong?”

                “Oh, he hasn’t been sleeping well.  He’s really tired.  I’m sure he would love to help if he could, but right now he really needs some rest.”

                “Okay, that’s fine, we can try later.”

                Jackson nodded and slowly helped Mark from one of the chairs.

                “Mark?” A voice came from down the hall.

                “Jae?”  Mark whispered, a slight hitch to his voice.  Then more firm.  “Jae don’t”

                Youngjae froze in the doorframe of the room.  New people.  New people were there, and Mark was crying.

                “Jae no.  Jae I’m okay.”  Mark stumbled from Jackson’s hold to wrap his arms around Youngjae’s frame.

                “I thought we were safe.”

                “We are Jae, I swear, its okay.  I’m not hurt.  They didn’t hurt me.”

                “But.”  Youngjae’s hands moved up Mark’s sides, feeling for new wounds.  “Promise?”

                “Promise, I’m okay.  Just really sleepy.”  Mark pressed Youngjae against him more.  “Come on, read to me while I rest Jae.”  Mark whispered, tugging Jae toward their room.

                Youngjae nodded, allowing Mark to sluggishly pull him along, but not before throwing a glare at the new comers in the room.

                “Well, that was a crap first impression.”  Jinyoung whispered to the quiet room.

 

~`~

                Youngjae decided firmly that he didn’t like the new people.  They were strange.  Quiet.  And they kept trying to ask Mark questions whenever the older boy was alone.  Youngjae wasn’t having it.  He told Yugyeom and that sparked a quiet protection for their whole bunk.  No one was allowed near.  Not until Mark was feeling better.  Youngjae braved getting them food and water while Yugyeom watched over everyone.  They both made sure that Mark stayed firmly on bed rest.

                No one was allowed near.  Not even Jackson.  Although the boy sat on his own bed near theirs, never really leaving.

                The biggest issue came where there was a room change and it became just the seven of them to share.  The four of them, Jackson and the new people.

                Youngjae never stopped throwing glares at the new people’s direction.

                It was a rare afternoon that Mark was sleeping soundly, BamBam cuddled in next to him and Youngjae was reading aloud on the floor.

                That was until socked feet lined up with his.  Youngjae jolted away from the boy.  Jinyoung, if he could remember his name correctly.

                “I didn’t mean to startle you.  I just wanted to listen to you read.  I’m not the best at it yet.”  Jinyoung gave him a hopeful smile and Youngjae gave him an untrustworthy glare.  “Please?”

                Youngjae bit his lip before he cleared his throat to continue.

 

~`~’       

                “Why do you need to talk to Mark so bad?”  Youngjae braved another day, Jinyoung laying on the floor in front of him.

                “Jae, he just wants to put this group to rest.  His family was killed by them after they knocked out a few of their trafficking houses, and then his sister was taken by them too.  Any information that could be given could help.  W were hoping Mark would be able to remember anything.  Jae saw how protective of you all he was; he understood that and thought it would be best to approach Mark alone.  We hadn’t been told he been having nightmares.  We would have waited had we known.  Mental health is no joke, its better to be of clear mind before walking back through something some horrible.

                Jinyoung smiled, “I was in one of those houses that Jae’s family had shut down.  In each house there is a child that was kin to the head of the house, they are essentially used as a maid service, if treated right, they take a wrong turn and become the men and women who abuse them.  A lot of us were beaten into silence.  Those of us that were able to grasp everything early lived in fear that we would mess up.  I may not have been treated as you guys were, but I understand the damage those places can cause.  Jae can wait.  Its better for you all to heal first.”  Jinyoung stood, straightening his clothing.  “Dinner will be ready son, I’ll make sure Yugyeom brings enough up for everyone.”

                “Is that why you can’t read well?”  Youngjae asked.

                Jinyoung paused.  “Its hard to learn in those conditions, my day was spent mostly in a corner until I was given orders.  So yes, I guess my upbringing is mostly to blame.”  Jinyoung smiled, “BamBam looks like he’s going to wake.  I’ll go get Yugyeom.”

                Youngjae watched as Jinyoung left quietly, a small smile still on the boy’s face.

~`~

                “You made Mark cry.”  Youngjae said firmly.

                “And I am truly sorry for that.”  Jaebum said back straight as he spoke.

                “You promise not to make him cry?”

                “I promise to try my very best not to.”

                Youngjae chewed on his lip before nodding.

                “He’s not ready yet, but maybe, maybe I will stop glaring at you.”

                “It’s a wonderful start Youngjae, thank you.”  Jaebum smiled at him and Youngjae felt heat rise to his cheeks.

                “Whatever.”  He mumbled before backing into the bedroom.

                “Oh, Youngjae.”

                “Hm?”

                “You could always tell us what you remembered, that might help us.”

                Youngjae shook his head, fingering his long sleeves.  “I remember chains, and screams.  Lots of screams and lots of blood.  They didn’t touch me so much as long as Mark complied.”  He put and hand against his stomach.  “If they did touch me it was a punishment for him disobeying and it was in front of him. “He dropped his hand quickly.  “I don’t remember much outside the chain room”

                Jaebum nodded, biting his lip for his next question.  “What about when you escaped?  Do you remember anything about the house?”

                “It was dark out, but it was a dark house with red shutters.”  Youngjae shuddered, trying to push the memory away.  “I’m going to go read now, excuse me.”  Youngjae quickly closed the door behind him leaving Jaebum out in the hall.

                “There were eight men.”  Jaebum turned startled, seeing BamBam holding tightly to Yugyeom’s arm.  “One had a tattoo on his left wrist of Ravan, or at least a likeness of him.  The night we escaped the walls were covered in blood.  I don’t know what happened, but it allowed the boy to help us.”

                “Do you remember what the boy looked like?”

                “He was broken.”  BamBam whispered, pulling himself behind Yugyeom’s shoulder.

                “He couldn’t walk.”

                “Was he kept separated from you?”

                “He…”  BamBam pressed close to Yugyeom who only stood still glaring at Jaebum.  “They used to make me watch as they hurt him.  ‘This is what happens when you don’t obey,’ they would say.  They would hit him with a bat.”  BamBam sniffed into to Yugyeom’s shoulder.  “He was smaller than me.”

                “That’s enough Bam, lets go.”  Yugyeom pulled BamBam pass Jaebum and into their room.

                “We still need to apologize to Mark.”  Jinyoung said as he stood from a door way, unnoticed throughout the whole encounter.

                “I just got no glaring, I think getting closer to apologize will have to wait.”  Jaebum sighed.  “I’m just hoping they let Jacks near again, so I can stop listening to him whine about how much he misses his Markie.”  Jaebum sighed.  “Do you remember a broken kid?  At any of the meetings?”

                “No, but having a defective servant is looked down upon, they might not have come to any meetings.”

                “I’m gonna go check the papers for any news on the house, if there was as much blood as BamBam said there was then maybe someone reported a disturbance.”

~`~

                “And then Jaebum ended up tripping and falling face first into a mud pit, and that’s the story of how we first heard Jinyoung laugh.”  Jackson giggled.

                Mark smiled as BamBam stifled a snort.

                “Yay, its good to see you guys smile.”  Jackson said, dusting off his hands.  “I say I did a job well done, I’m gonna go get a snack.”

                BamBam’s head perked at snack.

                “Would you like one BamBam?”  Jackson asked.

                The boy nodded.

                “You know which one?”

                BamBam bit his lip and shook his head sadly.

                “Well if you want, you can come with me.  Promise just down to the kitchen and back.”

                “Will you hold my hand?”

                Jackson’s mouth dropped open.  “What kind of man would I be if I didn’t hold your hand the whole way?”

                BamBam smiled reaching for Jackson’s hand.

                “Markie you want anything?”

                “I’m ok.  I think I’m just gonna rest a little more.”

                “Okay, I’ll grab you some water.”  Jackson looked around the room.  “Are you gonna be okay by yourself?  You can say no, I don’t mind staying and waiting.”

                “I’ll be okay Jacks.”

                “Okay, but if you need anything, yell, we will come right back.”

                Mark smiled as BamBam followed Jackson out the door shyly.  He was so proud of them all.  It felt like a short time since they had left, and everyone was slowly coming out of their shells.  Youngjae was still a beaming angel, but he spoke more confidently, more protectively, he was so much stronger than Mark could ever dream him to be.  Yugyeom had become more mischievous, his giggles could be heard rooms away when he was playing his pranks on everyone, not just their small group.  And BamBam had learned to trust more, he spoke more, smiled more.  Mark was so proud of them all.  He only wished he could heal as they had.

                Mark lifted his long sleeve of the shirt he was wearing.  Revealing lengths of scars up his arm, each one reminding him of that horrible place.

                A think hand appeared in his upward palm.  “You survived; and you saved everyone you could.  Anyone would have been proud of you Mark.”  Mark jerked his head to see a pale form of his sister, smiling gently at him.  Another terror, he was sure of it.  “You’re free Mark.  You never gave up hope that you would get free.  I can’t wait to see what you do with the rest of your life.”  The pale hand reached for his face, rubbing his cheek softly.  “Goodbye baby brother.”

                Mark sat up quickly in bed, breath ragged.  Tears filled his eyes as he remembered his dream.

                “We’re back.”  Jackson singed as he and BamBam waltzed through the door, hands full of snacks and water.  “Markie what’s wrong?”  Jackson asked dropping the bottles to drag BamBam over to the bed.

                “I’m oaky, just another dream.”  Mark wiped his eyes.

                BamBam climbed onto the bed and curled his arms around his neck.

                “You’re oaky?”

                Mark smiled softly as he looked over BamBam’s shoulder to Jackson who was standing at the side of the bed looking slightly panicked.  He reached for his strong hand, sighing softly as he felt it squeeze his.

                “I’m free.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know trauma. I know heartbreak, losing a sibling, and insomnia, but I am not going to say I know trauma. I do know that hallucinations do come with insomnia. There are not fun to deal with, can be very scary if you realize what they are. Its horrifying.
> 
> ANYWAY!! i AM BACCCCKKKKK And actually am supposed to be leaving for a plane so I can fly out and see Monsta in Dallas! You all have a wonder beautiful day! Hope to see everyone at the concert having all the fun! You don't know who I am so you can't say hi.  
> Sooooo
> 
> Hello to any readers from Dallas XD. Okay I'm done<3


End file.
